


A witch and her demon lover

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon that needs a witch's soul to finally ascend to power in the other-world, ends up falling in love with the chosen one, not being able to kill her, the demon ends up as her lover.<br/>More about how crazy demon lords can fall in love, and how witches can be silly and cute while dating a fantastical creature from Hell.</p><p>{<b>not finished, probably going to update with time</b>, and leaving it here just in case I forget about it anyway}</p>
            </blockquote>





	A witch and her demon lover

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired on the visual novel [Magical Diary](http://www.hanakogames.com/magical_diary.shtml) that has something that kind of look-a-like, but it is **not** about the game itself, but a completely new story, with different characters and all, the idea just really got to me, and I kind of had to do it.  
>  And yes, they will probably be things out of the game, but just little things, I want a completely new story, but there are some points I will end up using just because I really like those little details, and I just can't really not use them at all.

It was a calm snowy day in the city, everyone was walking around with their loved ones, but Octavia wan't one of them, she couldn't really “be” one of those people, she was actually a witch. It was her “little secret”, most of her friends actually knew about it since most of them where witchs and wizards that whent to the same magical school she did. And talking about magical school, that was where she first met the “love of her life”, so to speak, a demon that wanted nothing more than power to take over the other-world, but, shit happens, I guess? Uhm... how can I explain this... Well, it all started in the summer about two years ago, when she first enroled in the school.

Everything was calm and peaceful that year, she made some friends with her roomates – as it is expected – and started her initiation as every other one of the students in the first year. The thing was, in the initiation the students **must** obey another student – from the second year – for a whole week, and, as it is to be expected, Octavia ended up with the most “weird” guy, Leonard, at first he just seemed like a magical creature, blue skin, long purple hair and... well, bat wings, but, come one, just some minutes ago she had seen a girl with fairy wings, no difference, right?

At first, he seemed to be a normal and funny guy, that whole week was pretty easy, even with all the older students asking a lot of the new ones, but even so, she didn't get a single order from her “owner”. But that, only until almost the end of the week, he came up the her with a idea, since his job was to make her do something she normally would be embarrassed about.

\- You can just write me a love letter, it will be our little secret anyway. - He smiled while imagining what the young witch would write. - It's fair, and no one will have to actually know about it, what do you think? - It's not like she could just go and say “no”, but he asked anyway, and with a really confused face, she answered.

\- A... love letter? - She started to think, she never, ever, before had wrote one in her life. - Yeah sure but... I never did this before... - She was really confused, why a love letter? There where so many other things he could ask for.

\- Well, you just need to write one of those cute love letters, seal it with a kiss, and give it to me by midnight, that's all. - He went away not really explaining what she should really do, or what to right.

Latter that day, she started to think about what she should write for him, any good idea would be like miracle for Octavia right now, but even so... nothing came to her mind, not even a single thing, not even something she saw on movies or whatever.

\- Stupid love letter! - She said putting her hands in the air and stretching. About 10 minutes had passed since she started “trying” to right that love letter, but that scream soon got the attention of her roommate, who was very confused about all that.

\- You're writing a love letter? - The girl asked in a confused tone, she never thought she would see her friend writing a love letter. - To who is it? - She asked with a smile, just in case it was something she shouldn't really know about.

\- It's not really a love letter... - Thinking about how to explain what happened, she sigh's and try to do her best. - Leonard said I should write him a love letter, since it's something I wouldn't do, and would be embarrassed about. - Tapping her pencil in the piece of paper, she started to think about anything that could be “romantic”.

\- And let me guess, you've never done this, and you don't know what to write? - The girl asks with a smile, Octavia just nods to the question looking at the blank paper in the table. - Why don't you compare him with something? I mean, that's what most people do... you know, compare how much you love him with the ocean, or... the sky... - She said putting her hand on her cheeks thinking about any other good ideas.

\- OH! That's useful, I should probably have done that from the start! - Happy, Octavia finally had a light of inspiration, starting the letter she got on a bit nonsense, but mostly comparing his beauty with roses, and her love with the size of the universe, after the trouble to write all of that, she looked at it with a sad face. - My handwriting is really... ugly... - She said just realizing it.

\- Well, I can copy it over if you want... - The girl said as Octavia nodded.

After a long time, the letter was read, sealed with a kiss, she folded the letter and went to give it to Leonard. After all of the trouble she went through she was happy with the actual result, since she wasn't exactly the best writer, she was just... fine, most of the time, and by the way he looked after receiving the letter, he seemed happy as well, or maybe is just something guys do, and all that.

The time passed, after that, in the end of the initiation, in the party, he gave Octavia a rose, saying he couldn't exactly make give her the universe, after all.

 


End file.
